Illegitimate
by EverySingleTime
Summary: Llewellyn Tudor-Jones is proof that Hades broke the Big Three's oath to have no more children. As such, Llewellyn is hunted and hated by both gods and monsters alike. The only way he can make the gods trust him is by helping Percy Jackson defend the original Mount Olympus and prove himself in battle. AU. Rated T for language. A story by EverySingleTime.
1. Chapter I: Camp Half-Blood

**I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, or any of the characters or places in said book. That honour is Rick Riordan's alone. Any characters not from **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**are mine and works of my imagination. As such, they are fictional.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter I: Camp Half-Blood**

**3rd Person POV**

The boy - Llewellyn he was called - stood in the dark room, wearing ragged, torn clothes and a grimace which looked as if it had been carved out of stone. He had tall, thin and wiry, and hasd long, dirty, golden blonde hair.

He heard a sound, and tenses, scared. Another sound, and he drew a short bronze knife that he had stolen from a dog-dolphin cross in Philadelphia, and swears, "Aw, shit…"

Again he heard a sound, and this time the wall opposite Llewellyn exploded inward. He bit back a moan of pain as a jagged tile hit him, leaving a deep cut across his arm, before he saw a giant humanoid with strong, muscled arms and – this took Llewellyn's breath away – a single eye right, slap-bang, in the centre of its forehead.

It charged him and bellowed. Backed up against the wall, the boy recognised the monster from one of the many schools he has attended as a Cyclops. He moved to fast for normal eyes to follow, slashing at the monster's neck. Somehow, the Cyclops's arm catches the knife, saving itself from being beheaded. It bled a sort of golden dust from it's arm which dissapated in the wind.

"For that half-blood, I will kill you and feast on your flesh!" it yelled, enraged, as the blade cut deep.

"Like you weren't going to do that already. What is a half-blood anyway?" Llewellyn muttered.

He slashed again. But this time the Cyclops dodged with surprising speed and agility - and grasped Llewellyn's wrist. A sharp crack resounds around the room as Llewellyn's wrist broke. Dropping his dagger, Llewellyn yelled in pain. Taking advantage of the slackening of the attack, the Cyclops grabbed Llewellyn by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

Choking, Llewellyn clawed at the monster's arm. Shaking him, the Cyclops slams Llewellyn against the wall repeatedly. Pain flared in his head and he moans out loud as the Cyclops squeezed harder.

Suddenly, Llewellyn heard a _thunk_, and the Cyclops stopped throttling him, a sword buried in it's forehead, before dissolving like sand washed away by the sea.

Stood in the space the Cyclops had just vacated, was a boy of about seventeen, with inky, jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall, tanned and muscular, and radiated an aura of power and confidence. Beside him, to his left, stood a girl of about the same age as the boy. She had golden hair and intense grey eyes, which looked as if they were analysing the Llewellyn, working out the best way to defeat him. They both wore bronze armour, holding weapons made out of the same bronze metal as Llewellyn's knife.

Llewellyn groaned and then fell, unconscious. The last thing he saw was the black-haired boy dashing forward to catch him.

**Llewellyn's POV**

I woke up and saw the boy and girl who rescued me leaning over me, concerned looks on their faces.

The boy offered me a drink, and I groaned thankfully, taking it. My throat was parched but when I swallowed the drink, I gasped. It cooled and refreshed me, tasting like a mixture of lemonade and melted chocolate cake – but still cold, somehow.

I figured I should tell you something about myself: My name is Llewellyn Tudor-Jones and I am fifthteen. I was born in Wales, before moving to the USA at the age of twelve. Until recently I went to a boarding school for "juvenile delinquents" - people who went there because they didn't have anywhere else to go.

See, I had dyslexia and ADHD and wherever I went bad things happened. Honestly, I swear on my life that I hadn't done anything deliberately. But stuff still did happen. I was kicked out of school after school after school, never quite fitting in, never belonging in one place. One day I had given up on my mother – I never knew my father –, an alcoholic druggie who couldn't care less about me, packed all of my meagre possessions in a rucksack, and left.

That was how I came to be homeless, fighting for survival as I was chased - no, hunted - across the country.

The boy who had offered me the drink, grinned down at me and said, "You're safe now, man. There isn't anything hunting you know."

At that I smiled back, thankful.

"Who are you?" I ask, wanting an explanation.

"Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

Now the girl pipes up, "Annabeth Chase."

Finally I asked the question which was bugging me the whole time, "Where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy replied, "Only safe place for our kind."

"What do you mean, 'our kind'?"

"You're a demigod," Annabeth answered, "Child of a Greek god and a mortal. It was pretty much the most common thing they did in the myths. I'll bet that you have dyslexia, ADHD, and have been kicked out of more schools that you can count on one hand," she finished, smirking at my bewilderment.

"Yeah. So what...," was my witty response.

Annabeth said, "Taken together it's an almost sure sign that you're a demigod."

I sat, shocked, trying to comprehend what Annabeth just said. I didn't believe her. I _couldn't_ believe her. Then, as I was deciding both kids must be mad, a horse that, from the waist up, was a man walked into the room.

"Ah, you've woken up at last," the horse-man, which I recognise as a centaur, smiles.

I collapsed once more, again falling into fitful, dream-filled sleep.

* * *

**So, my first chapter of my first story. Llewellyn has come to Camp Half-Blood, and met Percy and a few others.**

**Please rate and review, no matter whether you liked it or not.**

**- EverySingleTime**

**[Originally posted 05/10/2013]  
[Edited 06/10/2013]  
[Edited 14/10/2013]  
[Edited 20/10/2013]**


	2. Chapter II: So, Hades

**I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_** or any of the characters or places in said book. That honour is Rick Riordan's alone. Any characters not from **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, are mine and are works of my imagination. As such they are fictional.**

* * *

**Chapter II: So..., Hades...**

**Llewellyn's POV**

After I woke again, everything seemed normal. I didn't have any recollection of the night before but then it all came back to me. I dismissed it all as craziness, madness, _insanity_ even– that is, until a guy with the shaggy furred hind legs of a donkey, or possibly a goat, and small horns poking through his curly dark brown hair, walked into the open to the outside pavilion I found myself in. He must have been about the same age as me, although it was hard to tell. He was about average height, and looked painfully scrawny.

I looked him up and down, my eyes as wide as tennis balls. So..., what the boy and girl - Percy and Annabeth, I remembered were their names – had told me was true. I really must be a demigod, a half-blood, child of a mortal and an immortal Greek god. I knew my mother couldn't be a god - she was always either drunk on alcohol, or high on drugs, or both at the same time.

Then I say, in all my intelligent glory, "Uh... You're half goat? A satyr?"

"Finally," he bleats. "First person to have recognised me as a satyr. Not even Annabeth realised. You couldn't be a child of Athena, could you?" he added as an afterthought.

"Nope," I replied. An awkward silence. He could tell something was wrong and didn't probe any further.

We lapsed into uncomfortable silence, until Percy walked in, "Hey, Grover, the Council of Cloven Elders needs you. Something to do with one of the wood nymphs setting fire to another's tree..."

With that Grover trotted off, leaving behind the smell of barnyard animals.

Percy turned to me, "Oh, by the way, Chiron, our trainer, and Mr D, camp director, want to speak to you. Follow me." With that he led me out of the room I had woken up in, which I guessed was the infirmary or hospital or something along those lines.

As I came outside, the sun gleamed brightly in my face. I looked down to see a valley covered in Greek style buildings made out of white, bright marble. I was quite surprised, because, well, what if it rains? I voiced my concern to Percy, but he only shook his head and said, "It doesn't."

As I walked, I stared around myself in bewilderment. Everywhere I looked I saw kids doing everything from sword fighting, to archery, to climbing a rock wall that would clash together and squirt lava everywhere periodically.

We reached what Percy referred to as the Big House. It was a light pastel blue, four stories and had a huge wrap-around veranda

_Seriously_, I thought, _can't these people come up with better names? I mean, calling a big house, the Big House, and a camp for half-bloods, Camp Half-Blood? Come on!_

As we reach the Big House, I saw the centaur which had surprised me the day before, dressed in leather armour. The centaur has chestnut-brown fur and a look in his eyes of someone who had seen and done everything, even the bad stuff like getting half-killed and surviving without cookies or cake for months.

Next to the centaur, who introduces himself as Chiron, is a guy in a vivid purple Bermuda shorts and an orange tiger print Hawaii t-shirt. He wore laurels on his head and radiates an air of power... and something darker. A sort of... insanity. When I looked into his eyes I saw a purple fire dancing through his pupils. I get the feeling he could put me in a strait-jacket in a rubber cell, my brain just a massive cancerous growth.

The centaur introduces himself as Chiron, and asks, "What is your name, young demigod?"

"Yeah, uh..., I'm Llewellyn Tudor-Jones," I replied.

Chiron indicated the tiger-print guy, "Llewellyn, this is Mr D, our camp director."

"A century, father said. Teach you to help build heroes, not tear them down," Mr D grumbled under his breath.

"He was sent here for chasing after an out-of-bounds nymph," explains Chiron. He continues, "Percy, can you show Llewellyn around camp. He'll be staying in Cabin 11 for now.

Percy grimaced, a distant expression on his face. I didn't think the grimace was aimed at me, but kept quiet nonetheless.

When we reached Cabin 11 it just looked like a regular, if fairly old, wooden cabin. The door was low, and when I entered I was greeted by the sight of a dozen or so kids, about twenty bunk beds, and a massive pile of fairly random, although expensive stuff. From what I remembered of Hermes, I don't think his kids bought them.

Percy waves at a pair of identical guys: "Hey, Connor! Travis! Guys, this is Llewellyn, Llewellyn, these guys are Connor and Travis Stoll, heads of Hermes cabin.

The one Percy points out as Connor - or was it Travis? - says: "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Cabin 11. And, before you ask,"

"We're not twins," the other one finished.

I pause, my mouth open, just about to ask that same question. The only difference between the two Stolls was Connor - actually, I'm just going to call him Stoll A - was half an inch taller and slightly broader than Travis - from now on Stoll 1 - , who had longer hair. I thought it was pretty ironic that the sons of the god of thieves, Hermes, surnames were Stoll **[No? Just me?]**

Just then I heard the blast of a horn.

"Is it dinner time already?" Connor rhetorically asks.

Travis turns to the rest of the occupants of Cabin 11 and shouts: "Cabin 11! Fall in!"

Dinner was eaten in an immense white marble, Greek-style pavilion. Tables were spread through-out the area and Percy left to go sit on his own. I noticed Annabeth sitting on a table with her siblings - for I assumed they were siblings; they all had the same piercing grey eyes. I myself sat with the Stoll brothers and the rest of the Hermes cabin.

Dinner was about half way through when the _thing_ - I don't know what it was - appeared.

Solving my question, Connor - or was it Travis? - shouted: "Hellhound!"

The _thing_, or hellhound, as it was called, headed straight for me. Instinctively, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my dagger, slashing straight at the monster's head. It dodged, fangs bared, before leaping at my chest. I brought my dagger round and drove it through the belly of the hellhound, just as about twenty arrows and multiple knives embedded themselves in it's back.

As I got up, everybody stared at a point just above my head.

"What?" I asked irritably.

By way of answer, Chiron got down on his knees and said in a slow, clear voice: "All hail Llewellyn, son of Hades, ruler of the Underworld and god of all riches beneath the earth."

* * *

**So, my second chapter is done and dusted. Llewellyn is claimed as a son of Hades. Sorry it took me so long to update - I'll try to do so more regularly.**

**Please rate and review, even if you didn't like this story.**

**- EverySingleTime**

**[Originally posted 05/10/2013]  
[Edited 06/10/2013]  
[Edited 14/10/2013]  
[Edited 20/10/2013]**


	3. Chapter III: The Council of the Gods

**I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, or any of the characters or places in said book. That honour is Rick Riordan's alone. Any characters not from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _are mine and works of my imagination. As such, they are fictional.**

* * *

**Chapter III: The Council of the Gods**

**Llewellyn's POV**

After the attack of the hell-hound and my subsequent transferal to Hades cabin, I was shunned by all at camp; only Percy and Annabeth could bare to be around me. When we reached Hades cabin, I surveyed it approvingly. It was enormous and made out of a black stone which exuberated an air of darkness. Torches with flames of Greek fire were in brackets on the wall. Inside the cabin there were two bunks both with a small shelf and a cupboard to keep personal possessions on and in. One of these areas was already filed with various objects: some Mythomagic figurines, a couple of monster trophies such as a fang and a few horns amongst others.

Sitting on one of the beds was a guy of about the same age as me. He had the same features as me, especially his eyes which were a very dark navy – almost black -, same as mine. The similarities ended there. Whereas my hair was a golden blonde, his was an inky jet black. He had a pale olive Italian complexion whereas mine was pale white from too much time in the coldness and wetness of Wales.

"Hey Nico!" Percy said.

"What?" the boy who I assumed must be Nico replied.

"Brought you a brother. Nico, meet Llewellyn Tudor-Jones. Llewellyn, this is Nico di Angelo, your half-brother."

Nico looked up, surprise flashing across his face, but quickly supressed it and just nodded. He gestured to the spare bed against the other wall, "Llewellyn, you can have that bed."

I walked over to the bed Nico had gestured to and threw my rucksack onto the bed, before taking out all my possessions: a claw from an _empousa_ – a she-demon daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic – I met in Pittsburgh, some food pilfered from a Monster Donut store in Connecticut, about $500 in stolen money and a picture of me and my mother before she became alcoholic, drugged-out and abusive. I looked at the picture. In it I and mother were sitting on a park bench, smiling and laughing at a joke I had just made. I sighed and put it on the shelf above my bunk along with the claw and the money went in the cupboard.

The next morning I was woken by Nico shaking me at 9:00am, which, if you ask me, is far too early to get up. I groaned and muttered, "Go away Nico."

"Seriously, get up Llewellyn. You've got a meeting with the Council of the Gods in two hours. You need to get up," was Nico's response.

My answer was to hit him in the face with my pillow, then groan and get out of bed.

One and a half hours later I was standing in front of the Empire State Building, because, sure, why not have the Mount Olympus above the Empire State Building? Percy led me in and said to the security guard on the front desk, "We need to get to the six hundredth floor for a council meeting."

The guard didn't even bat an eyelid, "Kid, there's no six hundredth floor."

"I've got the new son of Hades with me, he has a hearing with the Council in half an hour," Percy gestured towards me.

The guard passed Percy a security card and said, "You've been here enough to know the drill. Just swipe this in the elevator."

Percy and I walked into the elevator and Percy swiped the card. Instantly the elevator shot up, playing old 70's disco music. When we reached the top the doors slid open, revealing a massive, billion tonne asteroid connected to the elevator by a stone walkway. I looked down and was able to see ordinary people going about their business. I asked who come they couldn't see us and Percy went into an explanation of the Mist.

I looked up from the city below to the city above. It was clad in white marble temples, statues and even markets and shops. Percy, noticing my gaze remarked, "Cool, isn't it? Annabeth re-designed it after it was nearly destroyed during the Second Titan War."

"A bunch of the Titans, led by Kronos attempted to make a comeback," he answered my questioning look.

He walked on, obviously not wanting to talk about it. I followed him until we came to the biggest and grandest of all the many palaces on Olympus.

"Go on in," he nodded to the doors of the throne room.

I steeled my nerves and walked in, instantly intimidated by the sheer size of the place. The gods were all about twenty foot tall, and dressed in Ancient Greek ceremonial armour. They were all arranged in a giant U shape. In the centre were Zeus and Hera, king and queen of the gods. Zeus was handsome, with a grim face and rainy grey eyes. Hera, next to him was pretty in an imposing way. To Zeus's and Hera's right and left were Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and Poseidon. On a throne to the left of the room, obviously uncomfortable, was Hades… _my father_. He shot a brief smile my way and I tried to reply in kind.

Zeus looked up, "Ah, he's arrived." Now he was speaking to the Council at large, "We are here today to determine the fate of Llewellyn Tudor-Jones, half-blood son of my _dear_ brother, Hades. I think, personally, that we should kill him. We let the other one, Nico di Angelo, live even though I commanded his death many years ago. I believe we should kill this one."

Uncomfortably, I shifted under the gaze of the Council.

Athena announced, "I think we should let him live. He could be useful in the upcoming war; it would be a strategic mistake to kill him. We would be depriving ourselves of a potentially very powerful demigod. But, and I repeat, _but_, he must prove himself. If he doesn't we'll kill him after the war has ended."

Athena was backed by Hera - even if she typically didn't like demigods -, Aphrodite (_"I'm going to have so much fun with his love life"_), Hades (_"I will NOT kill my own son"_), Poseidon (_"If only to annoy my brother"_), Hermes (_"Because everyone should have a second chance"_) and, surprisingly, Demeter (_"I owe Hades for letting me stay in the Underworld through most of the Second Titan War."_).

I almost cheered.

"Seven against five, brother. We let my son live," dad announced, grinning broadly.

* * *

**So. Another chapter. Now Llewellyn has to help defeat Gaia and the giants and prove himself in combat.**

**I am sorry that the bit in the throne room was so clunky, but I had no idea how a conversation like that would go.**

**Just a few notes: in this story Percy doesn't spend months sleeping because of Gaia; the switch is instantaneous. Also, the **_**Prophecy of Seven**_** is the **_**Prophecy of Eight**_**.**

**Please rate and review, even if you don't like the story.**

**- EverySingleTime**

**[Originally posted 06/10/2013]  
[Edited 14/10/2013]  
[Edited 20/10/2013]**


	4. Chapter IV: The Adventure Begins

**I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, or any of the characters or places in said book. That honour is Rick Riordan's alone. Any characters not from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _are mine and works of my imagination. As such, they are fictional.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Adventure Begins**

**Llewellyn's POV**

After it was decided that I must help the defence of Mount Olympus, I spent the rest of the week training. I practiced sword-fighting with Percy, who was _absolutely_ amazing with his sword. I mean, this guy moved so fast I didn't even see the blade move – it just appeared at my throat. Slowly, throughout the week and very intense training against Percy, I began to get the hang of it. I managed to deflect, dodge or block most of his blows. But I still knew I was nowhere near as good as Percy was – "the best swordsman in three hundred years," Annabeth had said.

The rest of the time, I trained in using the powers which came from being a son of Hades, with Nico. He was sort of antisocial and quiet when he was around everybody else, but he seemed a bit more open when he was alone with a single person or a small group of three or four. I was able to use shadows as an almost weapon – I could shape them and tell them what to do, but I when I did this, they weren't substantial enough to cause any harm to anyone. Also, I had a go at shadow traveling – I went a few metres, then collapsed and blacked out for three days. After that it got easier and easier until I was able to travel a couple of miles without blacking out. However, I could only do so sparingly, and had to recharge on nectar and ambrosia afterwards.

After a week, Percy disappeared. I mean, not just hide-and-seek, come-and-find-me disappeared, but I've-been-kidnapped-by-evil-people-with-plans-for- world-domination,-come-and-seriously-you-won't-fin d-me. Of course, Annabeth was distraught, along with most of the camp, but we kept going and going and going. I mean, would Percy have wanted us to give up? Yeah right. Percy just didn't seem like that kind of guy to me. I now had my sword lessons with a big, butch, mean-looking girl named Clarisse La Rue, from Ares cabin. She was good, better than me, but nowhere near as good as Percy was. I was able to beat her sometimes, but rarely.

A week or two after Percy disappeared, three new half-bloods turned up - crashing Apollo cabin's flying chariot into the lake. Annabeth and a son of Iris, Butch, had been told by Hera that a guy with one shoe would help them. The guy with one shoe was an amnesic named Jason Grace, son of Zeus. Along with him was a son of Hephaestus, a fun, mischievous guy named Leo Valdez, and a good-looking daughter of Aphrodite named Piper McLean who tried to play down her looks. Apparently, her dad was some famous actor. Having spent so much time on the streets I'd had no idea who Tristan McLean was.

Chiron then sent them on a quest to save Hera, much to Annabeth's obvious annoyance - "Her sacred animal is the cow, right? Right. So, because she hates me, she sends cows after me. Well, I never actually see them, but they leave _presents_ behind in the corridors, on the sidewalk, _everywhere_!" - to save Hera, who had been trapped by the King of the Giants, Porphyrion. I found this out afterwards.

I was resting on my bed, when Nico came in and told me that Chiron wanted to see me. When I reached the Big House, Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair on the wrap-around balcony.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. Sit," he gestured towards an empty chair which I sat in. "Your father has a full-scale rebellion on his hands coming from the Fields of Punishment."

I gasped, and shot him a look full of shock. _How could this be?_

As if reading my mind Chiron answered my unanswered question, "Some outside force has roused and coordinated the shades there. Apparently, Sisyphus, Tantalus, Genghis Khan, Attila the Hun, Adolf Hitler and a few others have rebelled, leading the prisoners into open warfare with Elysium and your father himself. They have allied themselves with Asphodel, as many of the shades there consider walking mindlessly in a wheat field in Kansas unnecessarily harsh punishment. They are being helped by external forces _and_ Tartarus himself is helping, albeit subconsciously."

At this I took I sharp intake of breath, "Is there any possibility of Tartarus awaking?"

"I have been assured that he will not awake from his slumber by your father himself."

I let out a small sigh. _Phew_. Tartarus _as well as_ Gaea and the giants... It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure. "Any reason why you're telling me this?"

Chiron's answer came as a surprise, "Your father wishes for your help. Nico will be transporting you to the Underworld, if you wish to help your father."

"I'll help."

"Good. Nico!"

At this, Nico walked out of the shadows in the corner of the room.

He held out his arm, and I grabbed it. Instantly, the shadows rushed towards us, there was a sense of my face peeling off; it was so fast. I've got to say, I loved shadow travelling. It was addictive. After a few seconds of this feeling, we appeared on the banks of what I could only assume was the River Styx, the border to the Underworld. Standing next to where we appeared, a skeletal man in an expensive Italian suit. I knew instantly that this man was Charon, ferryer of the dead.

"Charon," Nico said.

Charon looked up, "Yes, Lord?"

"Take us," he gestured at me, "across the Styx."

Charon beckoned us reverentially towards his barge, and we stepped on. And so our adventure began.

* * *

**So, Chapter IV, and the adventure begins! I finished this at about 9 o'clock, while my sister was watching East Enders in the room I was in. Gods was it (East Enders) boring.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, but what with school and everything I haven't had the chance. I hope to update more often.**

**Thank you to Chloe Breackland for my first favourite!**

**Please rate and review, even if you don't like this story.**

**- EverySingleTime**

**[Originally posted 18/10/2013]  
[Edited 20/10/2013]**


End file.
